Manji Clan: What is Love
by Kid-Yoshimitsu
Summary: Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu meet again, but is there a spark between the two? Please R&R! Rated R for some extreme violence.
1. PreChapter: About the Story

**Manji Clan: What is Love..**

This is the next story from **Manji Clan: Katana Bonds. **In this story, Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu meet back again. She was found lost in the forests of Mount. Fuji after the Mishima Corp. distroyed the village she rested in after being kick from the Manji Clan for the greed of trying to take the Mishima Company vault for herself. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu begin to work together, until one of the two gets a certain feeling for the other. Is Kunimitsu tricking the Manji Clan, or is she really out to seek Yoshimitsu? The two were in love, but after she had stolen items from the Mishima vault that was supposed to go to the poor and ghettos of Tokyo, Yoshimitsu had no choice but to do so, and forbit her from the Manji Clan.

**!Read and Review More Chapters Will Be Available!Dont Mind My Typos I Typo The Alot!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Where are you at_

_What will I see_

_I cannot see your face_

_But do you gaze at me_

_Unknown_

_Untouched_

_The love to me_

_Will you soon come_

_Or will you then leave_

_I dont know who you may be_

_But come to me_

**Y**oshimitsu was a constant busy man. Being in control of the Manji Clan, and having to deal with the drama of Japan's government rambling on about stolen things from one of the richest people in Tokyo, and he was surprised Heihachi had not reported him yet for the exposure Yoshimitsu gave him for forcing Bosconovich to build nuclear weapons in the second tournament. He became very lonely over time, and after Boconovich's death, he yearned a compainion as close as he was. He would always begin having premonitions of Kunimitsu at his meditataions down at the Mount Fuji waterfall, but he never wanted to talk about it. Kunimitsu wasnt well meant to the clan, she did however, tried the best in her effort. After she stole from the Mishima Vault, Kunimitsu was banned from the Manji Clan, but then, she was found sneeking in the Manji Clan's armory. A battle was between the two outside the gate, and came out with Kunimitsu defeated, and thought also to be dead. Yoshimitsu had realised that after returning to the gate that morning after, finding her corpse gone along with a small trail of blood. Though he was a very smart man, he had never through of her to live the damage that he had given her, so took no care in making her "cretain death" worse by tring to tend her deep wounds. Right now, it was just a typical day for the clan, life, food, and talkativeity. The sizzling sounds from the kitchen and the smell of the spices was like having the food infront of you and being 10 yeards away, the clanking of weapons at the training grounds, and small sounds from the arcade though the Manji Clan was not very modern. Yoshimitsu had began to adapt to future japan as he saw it grow through the decades. He sat on his throne high above them everyday, gazing upon their might. He smiled, everyday he smiled, but the lonelyness inside him kept churning, he still longed for someone close to him.


	3. Chapter 2

**D**arkness fell over the huts of the Manji clan as the sound of crickets began to work their silent music. Typical, Yoshimitsu sat, hands snuggled two inches from his torso and a blank gesture as if holding his thoughs in the palms of his hands. His throne high, looking over the Manji Clan and their actions, gaurds beside him and scrolls about a foot away from him. He sat crosslegged on the stone chair thinking, but of many things. Hes temple always seemed to be pulsing, though he was casual and funny no one knew the real thing about him.

The man let a large sigh out, he was seeing of what made him happy, but bored at the same time. He leaned his head on his right shoulder to comfort himself as he was falling asleep into his meditation, listening to the sounds of the night. The tapping of feet was heard from his men in their preperation for training. But still the silence was enough to hear a pin drop. Though he was not relaxed. There was something inside of him, something that was telling him to wake up.

Yoshimitsu's eyes widened quickly, as seconds later a light engolfed the quiet forest and all noises stopped. Flames and smoke rose in the air from far away, something had happened near them but it was up on the mountian.

"What the hell is that?" mummering was heared at the foot of the stairs to his throne, Nobiyuki, Yoshimitsus high gaurd, began pounding his way up the steps, his armor clanking. He was panting but he then got eye-to-eye with Yoshimitsu and began to speak,

"My lord, theres a forest fire at the mountian, we sent an exploring crew in that path, and whatever is there had probably gotten to them..."

Yoshimitsu arose from his throne almost tripping over his feet.

'Damn you Heihachi.' his fists tightened as spread his legs in a balanced position as if wanting to scream in anger.

Nobiyuki followed him to the gate as both ran to the path of the smoke.


	4. Chapter 3

The forest was dark except the light of the flames glaring in front of the two men. Yoshimitsu's face flashed from the dark glow of red that had filled the area infront of them as their feet crunched the leaves and twigs below their cold feet.

A gust of wind blew in their direction forcing the smoke over in thier faces as both caughed and spit violently. The flames began to get bigger, brighter. Yoshimitsu and Nobiyuki stared at their feet of the sight that haunted them. People had limply lingered on the ground, a sight that had sickened the two.

"Yuki...check for any of the living."

Nobiyuki nodded queasily though began his search as well as Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsus armor clanked and the dirt spread through his hard footsteps through the ash that had fallen to the ground, as if black snow in the summer of night. But out of the darkness of this cold...windy night...something had caught his eye.

A white...catlike mask reflecting the flames around it, next to it facing upward and torso slightly aligned straightforward, face tight, and wearing a tarnished dress, a women. She wriggled and groands as the burns on her seared her skin black. Yoshimitsu's lips went limp, and his arms dropped as he curled his arm around his torso. Thinking. The women grunted more hurt and semmed bleeding. Yoshimitsu bent down grabbing the injured women bye her waist, resting his torso on his shoulder and spread his legs to keep balanced.

'Could it be her...?'

He began through the smoke that had engolfed the blackened village that now lay in ruins.

"Nobiyuki, I found one.."

"Is she injured?"

"Not sure...look as though she has burns on her leg..."

"Im not sure who has done this but it could be Mishima..."

Both began in the direction of the Manji Clan village the women resting heavily on Yoshimitsu's shoulder.


End file.
